1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, and more particularly, to a drum type washing machine which can maximize a capacity of a drum without changing an entire size of a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a side sectional view showing a drum type washing machine in accordance with the conventional art, FIG. 2 is a front sectional view showing the drum type washing machine in accordance with the conventional art.
The conventional drum type washing machine comprises: a cabinet 102 for forming an appearance; a tub 104 arranged in the cabinet 102 for storing washing water; a drum 106 rotatably arranged in the tub 104 for washing and dehydrating laundry; and a driving motor 110 positioned at a rear side of the tub 104 and connected to the drum 106 by a driving shaft 108 thus for rotating the drum 106.
An inlet 112 for inputting our outputting the laundry is formed at the front side of the cabinet 102, and a door 114 for opening and closing the inlet 112 is formed at the front side of the inlet 112.
The tub 104 of a cylindrical shape is provided with an opening 116 at the front side thereof thus to be connected to the inlet 112 of the cabinet 102, and a balance weight 118 for maintaining a balance of the tub 104 and reducing vibration are respectively formed at both sides of the tub 104.
Herein, a diameter of the tub 104 is installed to be less than a width of the cabinet 102 by approximately 30˜40 mm with consideration of a maximum vibration amount thereof so as to prevent from being contacted to the cabinet 102 at the time of the dehydration.
The drum 106 is a cylindrical shape of which one side is opened so that the laundry can be inputted, and has a diameter installed to be less than that of the tub 104 by approximately 15˜20 mm in order to prevent interference with the tub 104 since the drum is rotated in the tub 104.
A plurality of supporting springs 120 are installed between the upper portion of the tub 104 and the upper inner wall of the cabinet 102, and a plurality of dampers 122 are installed between the lower portion of the tub 104 and the lower inner wall of the cabinet 102, thereby supporting the tub 104 with buffering.
A gasket 124 is formed between the inlet 112 of the cabinet 102 and the opening 116 of the tub 104 so as to prevent washing water stored in the tub 104 from being leaked to a space between the tub 104 and the cabinet 102. Also, a supporting plate 126 for mounting the driving motor 110 is installed at the rear side of the tub 104.
The driving motor 110 is fixed to a rear surface of the supporting plate 126, and the driving shaft 108 of the driving motor 110 is fixed to a lower surface of the drum 106, thereby generating a driving force by which the drum 106 is rotated.
In the conventional drum type washing machine, the diameter of the tub 104 is installed to be less than the width of the cabinet 102 with consideration of the maximum vibration amount so as to prevent from being contacted to the cabinet 102, and the diameter of drum 106 is also installed to be less than that of the tub 104 in order to prevent interference with the tub 104 since the drum is rotated in the tub 104. According to this, so as to increase the diameter of the drum 106 which determines a washing capacity, a size of the cabinet 102 has to be increased.
Also, since the gasket 124 for preventing washing water from being leaked is installed between the inlet 112 of the cabinet 102 and the opening 116 of the tub 104, a length of the drum 106 is decreased as the installed length of the gasket 124. According to this, it was difficult to increase the capacity of the drum 106.